Amerika - Marukaite Chikyuu
Diese Version von Marukaite Chikyuu war in der Vol. 3 DVD des Animes enthalten. Diese Version wurde als Ending Folge 49 des Animes verwendet. In diesen Song singt Amerika bzw. sein Seiyū Katsuyuki Konishi über die typisch amerikanische Kultur, mit Cola, Hot Dog und diversen amerikanischen Sportarten. Auch sein Heldenkomplex wird in diesen Lied betont. Kanji Version 『''Music''』 『''Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands''』 『''Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands''』 『ヘイヘイ　''Daddy''　コーラをちょうだい ヘイヘイ　''Mommy'' ヘイヘイ　''Mommy'' 作りたてのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ』 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球　 ジッと見て地球 ひょっとして地球　 俺　ヒーロー あぁ一筆で　 見える　素晴らしい世界 ビーフも夢も　スーパーサイズ！ アメリカ 『色とりどりの世界をお菓子で表現する、これこそがヒーローの証さ！』 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球　 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえて地球　 俺　ヒーロー たっぷりのバターで　 お腹いっぱいのレシピ 『''I like fatty food!』 明日から　ジムで　減量だ！ アメリカ やあやあ ''Brother　コーラをちょうだい ついでに Sister　注いでくれないか オイオイ Grandpa 平和が一番 スウィート　''Baby''　『宇宙にとびましゅ』 ヘイヘイ　''Daddy''　チキンもちょうだい Mommy 作り立てのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ ベースボール　アメフト　冬には　アイスホッケー！ 『バスケも熱いぞ〜！』 『''Amazing''』 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 俺　アメリカ Ah　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 女神の　口は　3フィート*！ アメリカ Ah　世界中に　 眠る　幸せのレシピ ホットドッグ片手に　邁進だ！ アメリカ Romaji Version (Music) (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) Hei hei Daddy ko-ra wo choudai Hei hei Mommy hei hei Mommy Tsukuritate no appuru pai no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Amerika Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore Hi-ro- Aa hitofude de Mieru Subarashii sekai Bi-fu mo yume mo supaa-saizu! Amerika ("Irotoridori no sekai wo okashi de hyougen suru, korekoso ga Hi-ro- akashi sa!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu ore Amerika Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaete chikyuu Ore Hi-ro- Tappuri no bata de Onaka ippai no reshipi ("I like fatty food!") Ashita kara jimu de genryou da! Amerika Yaa yaa Brother ko-ra wo choudai Tsuide ni Sister Tsuide kurenai ka Oi oi Grandpa Heiwa ga Ichiban Suwi-to Baby (Uchuu ni tobimashu) Hei hei Daddy chikin to Mommy Tsukuritate no appuru pai no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda "Be-subo-ru amefuto Fuyu ni wa aisuhokke!" ("Basuke mo atsui zo!") (Amazing) Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu ore Amerika Aa Hitofude de Mieru Subarashii sekai Megami no Kuchi wa San fi-to! Amerika Aa Sekaijuu ni Nemuru Shiawase no reshipi Hotto dog katate ni Maishin da! Amerika Deutsche Übersetzung (Music)dt. Musik (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands)dt. Klatscht alle in die Hände und jeder klatscht einfach in eure Hände (Clap your hands everybody and everybody just clap your hands) Hey hey Daddy,dt. Papa hol mir eine Cola Hey hey Mommy,dt. Mama hey hey Mommy Ich kann den Geschmack nicht vergessen, Von dem frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchen Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Ich bin Amerika Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Schau genau hin, es ist die Erde Oder ist es vielleicht die Erde Ich bin der Held Ah, nur mit einen Strich aus Farbe, Kann eine wunderschöne Welt gesehen werden Wo Rindfleisch und Träume beide übergroß sind! Amerika („Die mehrfarbige Welt durch Süßigkeiten darzustellen ist der eigentliche Beweis eines Helden!“) Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Ich bin Amerika Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Plötzlich ist es die Erde Lieg auf deinen Rücken, es ist die Erde Ich bin der Held Reichlich Butter Macht magenfüllende Rezepte („''I like fatty food!“)dt. Ich mag fettes Essen! Ab morgen gehe ich ins Fitnessstudio und werde Gewicht verlieren! Amerika Yeah, yeah, ''Brother,dt. Bruder gib mir eine Cola Solange du hier bist, Sister,dt. Schwester könntest du mir etwas einschenken? Oi, oi, Grandpa,dt. Opa Frieden ist die Nummer Eins! Süßes Baby,dt. Baby (ist das selbe) "Ich schwebe im Raum" Hey, hey, Daddy, gib mir etwas Hühnchen, auch Mommy! Ich kann den Geschmack nicht vergessen, Von dem frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchen „Baseball,Baseball ist eine Ball- und Mannschaftssportart US-amerikanischer Herkunft. American FootballAmerican Football (englisch für „Amerikanischer Fußball“), oder auch kurz Football, ist eine aus den Vereinigten Staaten stammende Ballsportart und die populärste Variante einer Reihe von als Gridiron Football bezeichneten Sportarten. und im Winter, Eishockey!“Eishockey ist eine Mannschaftssportart, die mit fünf Feldspielern und einem Torwart auf einer etwa 60 m langen und 30 m breiten Eisfläche gespielt wird. („BasketballBasketball ist eine meist in der Halle betriebene Ballsportart, bei der zwei Mannschaften versuchen, den Spielball in die beiden in einer Höhe von 3,05 Metern an den gegenüberliegenden Schmalseiten des Spielfelds angebrachten Körbe zu werfen. ist auch heiß!“) (Amazing)dt. erstaunlich Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, es ist die Erde! Ich bin Amerika Ah, nur mit einen Strich aus Farbe, Kann eine wunderschöne Welt gesehen werden Wo der Mund der FreiheitsstatueDie Freiheitsstatue (engl. Statue of Liberty, offiziell Liberty Enlightening the World, auch Lady Liberty) ist eine von Frédéric-Auguste Bartholdi geschaffene neoklassizistische Kolossalstatue bei New York. drei Meter breit ist! Amerika Ah, auf der ganzen Welt, Schläft das Rezept des Glücks Vorantreiben mit einem Hot DogDer bzw. das Hot Dog (engl. für heißer Hund) ist ein Schnellimbiss, bestehend aus einer warmen Brühwurst und meist weiteren Zutaten in einem weichen Weizen-Brötchen. in der Hand! Amerika Trivia *Dieses Lied ist nur auf der Bonus-CD der Volume 3 DVD zu finden. Es wurde am 24. Juli 2009 veröffentlicht. *Am Anfang und von 1:50-2:04 hört man jemanden „Amazing“ und „Music“ sagen. Diese Sprachausschnitte wurden von Lady Gagas „Just Dance“ entnommen. *Zu Beginn des Songs werden 2x ein „Clap your hands everybody, and everybody just clap your hands“ erwähnt. Dies ist ein Verweis auf 8th Wonder - ein Song der amerikanischen Hip-Hop Gruppe namens The Sugarhill Gang. Kategorie:Marukaite Chikyuu - Lieder